Fortnite: The Battle Begins
by SquirtleBoi05
Summary: A default skin goes through the struggle of becoming a better Fortnite player.


Silence. Jonesy could hear nothing. Then, suddenly, Jonesy was blinded by a bright light. He had done this before. It was just another round. People were running around, shooting guns, swinging pickaxes, and building structures. But the attacks did nothing, as this was just the lobby. After a short wait, there were a hundred players that were crammed onto that small island. The driver of that blue flying bus honked his horn to let everyone know that it was time to go. Lots of people made fun of Jonesy. They called him "Noob" or "Default". But Jonesy didn't care. He was used to it. The bus lifted off the ground and sailed toward the larger island nearby. Eventually, the back door swung open. Some people jumped out immediately, while others stayed behind. The longer they travelled, fewer people remained on the bus. Most people headed for Tilted Towers, but Jonesy knew where he was going. There was a small, secluded house on the side of a hill where no one went. Except Jonesy, of course. Jonesy had played over 400 matches, and had not won a single one of them. He was determined, however, to win this one. Finally, when the bus passed over his favorite spot, he jumped.

Jonesy hurtled towards the ground at blistering speed. But, just before he hit land, he threw out a disc in front of him, which turned into a glider. He sailed to the ground, landing right at the doorstep of the house. Jonesy heard faint gunshots in the distance as he swung the door open. Inside the house, he saw the glow of a chest. He rushed to it, hoping to retrieve from it a default's most prized treasure: the grey pistol. To Jonesy's suprise, it was far more than a grey pistol. It was the legendary golden scar. As much as Jonesy wanted it, he forced himself to look away, as defaults are forbidden from touching a legendary weapon. To achieve that privilege, one must win a match first. Jonesy scoured the rest of the house and left with only some bandages, some ammunition, and a green pump shotgun.

Deep in Tilted Towers, Reaper was finishing up eliminating all the players in his building. If a player had a Reaper skin, he was to be feared. Only top players could acquire such an item. As Reaper was looting the player he just eliminated, he heard footsteps coming from the floor below. He had an idea. He set up C4 around the staircase to his right. After those were primed, he threw a grenade down the stairs to his left. Just as he had hoped, when the player saw the grenade, they bolted up the other flight of stairs, right into Reaper's trap. Ka-Boom! The C4 left a crater on the side of the building, and the player was gone. Reaper took what he wanted, and left.

Jonesy then started to slowly make his way towards another house. He was not satisfied with his current weapon cache. The next house was just the same, but instead of a shotgun, he got a grey pistol and some grenades. It was then that Jonesy looked at his map and noticed that the Storm was closing in. He began to head towards the center of the circle. There were only about half of the people left in the match now. After Jonesy reached the circle, he was thinking about destroying some trees to get some resources, when a bullet whizzed by his head. Jonesy began to panic, and placed walls and ramps wildly. He couldn't think. All he knew was that he was being targeted.

Reaper was completely stocked up on weapons. He was casually making his way to the circle when he spotted a default skin wide out in the open. _It's an easy kill, why not take it?_ Reaper thought to himself. So he pulled out a sniper rifle and took aim. He centered the crosshairs on the default's head and pulled the trigger. It was a miss. He loaded a new round into the chamber to take another shot, but the default entered panic mode. It would be impossible to take the shot now. Its movements were irratc and unpredictable. Reaper decided to wait until the default stopped panicking and behaved normally again.

When Jonesy realized that the shooting had stopped, he stood still and collected himself. He scanned the area one last time to make sure he was safe, and then continued on his way. Only moments later, he spotted another player. He couldn't quite tell, but it looked like a Teknique. If a player owned that skin, then it meant that they were better than the average player. Jonesy went over it in his head, and decided that it was probably a better idea if he didn't interfere. And right he was, because no later than he had turned his back to walk away did he hear gunshots from right behind him. He whipped around and crouched, hoping to remain unnoticed. He saw the Teknique collapse, defeated. _What kind of player has that kind of skill?_ He thought. But almost immediately his question was answered. A Reaper slid down a hill and began collecting the loot. _A Reaper._ Jonesy shuddered at the thought of fighting one. Jonesy slunk away, trying not to be seen, for fear of being eliminated once more. Only 13 players remained. The Storm was getting closer and closer every second. He knew that he would have to face one player at the end of the match to win. So he started collecting resources, as he wasted most of the resources he had in his panic.

Reaper lost sight of the default, but happened to notice a Teknique nearby. _Well, it's too bad I lost that default, but at least I might have more of a challenge with this Teknique._ He pulled out a shotgun and took aim. Boom! It dealt 210 damage. The Teknique was down before they knew what happened. _Oh well, not a challenge after all. But maybe they have some good loot._ Reaper slid down the hill and began searching. They didn't have anything he needed, or already had. _A bust, I guess._ So Reaper began walking towards the Storm Eye.

 _That was close._ Jonesy was still nervous from his near encounter with the Reaper. It was then that he happened to gaze apon a glowing light emanating from a shed. He walked closer. He then realized that is was a bush. _This might come in handy_. Jonesy took the bush and tucked it away into a safe pocket. As he was walking, he saw building in the distance. Then, he heard a gunshot. Whizz! A bullet streaked through the air and blasted through Jonesy's leg! He immediately began throwing up cover, and applying bandages to to injured area. It was then that Jonesy had a stroke of genius. He would fake his own death. He remembered the grenade he found in a chest earlier. He knew that it would be risky, but it was worth it. He circled back around the trees, out of the sniper's view. He then pretended that he was another player, throwing grenades wildly at his own base. After it was mostly destroyed, he ran away, out of the enemy's sight. But, he made sure to drop some items, too. As he had hoped, the sniper came down from his base to see if there was any decent loot. Jonesy took this opportunity to fire a shot with his shotgun at his opponent. Blam! It didn't do much damage, but it was enough to finish the enemy off. It was Jonesy's first kill. He felt very accomplished. But the battle wasn't over yet. 5 players remained. Jonesy had never made it this far in a game before. And he was determined to make it to the end.

There were only 5 players left. Reaper wasn't worried. He was a winning machine. He had only lost 7 games out of the 500 he had played. He was not gonna let his loss number get any higher. He casually strolled through the hills, taking out another player while he was at it. And before he even knew it, only 2 players remained.

Jonesy was lucky. He spotted the Reaper first. He checked the player count. 2 left. His final opponent was a Reaper. The best of the best. Jonesy's only hope was to trick the Reaper into making a mistake. He then remembered his bush.But before he could put it on, the Reaper was already shooting. Jonesy placed walls and ramps in an attempt to shield himself from the onslaught of bullets. Then, a bright idea struck him.

 _The last enemy is a default? This should be an easy win._ Reaper fired several bursts of bullets at the default. _Wait a minute, I recognize him. He was the default I tried to eliminate earlier!_ Fueled by the desire to finish what he started, Reaper attacked relentlessly, firing bullet after bullet at the default skin.

While hidden behind the cover of a wall, Jonesy planned his next strategy. He would hide in a bush and wait for the Reaper to come near. When he did, he would shoot him with a rocket launcher he had found lying on the ground. He knew that a rocket launcher at close range would kill the user 9 times out of 10, but that was a risk he was willing to take. So, he put on the bush. He applied the last leaf just as the Reaper blew down his cover.

 _Where did he go? He was there just a second ago. Oh well, I'll just check the bushes._ One by one, Reaper fired his sniper into the bushes, hoping to find the default. When he finally lined up on Jonesy's bush, he noticed a little bit of clothing sticking out. _Gotcha._ He squeezed the trigger. Click. _Out of ammo._ Reaper then moved in to finish him off, up close and personal. He built ramps over to Jonesy's position, and prepared to trickshot him. _Nice knowing ya, default._ He leaped off the ramp, and sailed down towards Jonesy. Reaper had his shotgun primed and ready to fire. He took aim and got ready to fire.

Jonesy saw the Reaper headed towards him. It was now or never. He stood up, with a rocket launcher on his shoulder, and fired. Whoosh! The rocket sailed through the air. It found its mark. It went right below Reaper's feet, and carried him away, far into the Storm.

That move caught Reaper by suprise. He didn't think a default was capable of such skills. _Well played, default._ Reaper sailed away, knowing that if he jumped off, he would surely die. So he calmly accepted his fate, and sailed into the Storm.

1 player left. Jonesy saw something on his screen he had never seen before. _Victory Royale._ He had finally gotten a win. In his exhilaration, he danced. Finally, content with his accomplishments, he left the game.


End file.
